DAW or audio editing workstations are full computer and interface hardware and software configurations for producing, recording, and editing audio. Protools, Logic, Ableton Live, Fruity Loops Studio, Cakewalk, Garage Band, Sonic Foundry, are to mention a few, some popular brands and products. Most DAW programs feature an ability to add plugins or effects. The effects can be added to one file or track in the multitrack set up, or they can be applied over the entire rendered song via the “master track” application of the effect or plugin. Post-recorded effects differ from real time effects, such as software instruments, or most digital audio effects, in the sense that they are applied to an already recorded sample after it has already been recorded. This invention is not applied to the sample as it is being played, sung or recorded, but rather, the effect is applied to a processed and analyzed sample after it has been recorded into the program. Digital audio reversal is the reversal of a sample or waveform using a computing hardware and software system. A few, but not many, patent literatures have been published since the 1980s in regards to audio effects involving the reversal of a sound.